marveluniverserpfandomcom-20200215-history
Evan Matthews
Evan Matthews Primate (This Character Belongs to Nhlott) History Being raised by a single mother and mortician's assistant, Erin Matthews, Evan was always around the dead as a child. As he got older, he began to work for the mortician, Ms. Edwards, as well, enjoying the work,being told his father worked with the dead as well putting him at ease. When he was 16, he discovered that he was a mutant, and Ms. Edwards managed to make him feel better by confiding that she was one too. One day while working, while beginning to embalm the body of a young woman,it suddenly came to life and began reaching out at him, attacking him. He panicked and fell back from the examination table. As the monster began to approach him, had a panic attack, and suddenly all the bodies in the morgue rose to their feet and began to fight the creature. However, it was to no avail. The monster only tore them apart. Then when he was unsure of what to do, the creature stopped for a moment. He looked over at Ms. Edwards and noticed that she was staring at the creature and it seemed to be immobilized at her gaze, as her eyes glowed purple. She then narrowed her eyes at it and its head exploded. Then, the dead bodies suddenly turned on him. He tried his best to crawl away, but it didn’t seem to work. Then, Ms. Edwards announced that she couldn't control them and yelled “We gotta do something!!” Unsure of what to do, Evan panicked and suddenly transformed into a monkey-like creature and began attacking the bodies, ripping them apart. Amazed at what happened, he asked “What the hell was that, and what do we do now?” She smirked and replied, “well, let’s just say, you need a new father figure.” Then Ms. Edwards took it upon herself to escort Evan to the Xavier Institute buying his plane ticket, telling him about his situation on the plane, explaining in detail how the the bodies in the morgue were being controlled by his father, and that he'd be stalking both Evan and his mother for years, before finally killing Erin and coming after him.When they arrived at the Institute, Ms. Edwards stayed with him as a teacher and she looked after Evan in particular. Once the Cataclysm ravished the landscape in New York, Emma Frost uses her powers to hijack the powers of one of the students,Nolan, to create a shield around the school as it hit. Evan quickly noticed that Ms. Edwards wasn't inside the shield as the energy was about to hit. He then quickly transformed and ran out after her, tossing her inside the borders, but was unable to cross himself in time. Being hit with the full brunt of all the energy quickly mutated his X gene even further, causing an escalation in his mutation. His simian form grew larger and more powerful, the fur turning back, and it in general became more angry and feral. Not interested in staying after, Evan and Ms. Edwards began to wander the wastes of New York, quickly coming across the beginnings of the Alliance of the Ascenders, and when offered a place on the team, Evan quickly accepted, while Ms. Edwards simply serves as Evan's adviser,though she is not on the team. |- | Other |- | |} Personality Personality Evan is bold, occasionally impulsive, and unyielding. He has a strong sense of justice and is a strong believer in karma. He is occasionally a flirt, and isn't shy around a girl he likes.He is often confident,eager for fun and the pursuit of a good time,is easily excited, and has a vast thirst for adventure. Usually calm and level headed,but when angered enough is ruthless and militant. In his simian form,he is much more instinct-driven, and prone to anger and violence. Appearance Appearance Davide-di-santo-151900-88124.jpg Monkey Kang by darkfong.jpg Davide-di-santo-151900-88125.jpg 17105800.jpg Davide-di-santo-151900-88129.jpg Davide-di-santo-151900-88128.jpg Evan is a Caucasian male. He is 6'5 230 lbs. He has dark brown hair and blue eyes. He is muscular with an athletic build. Possessions Possessions Abilities Abilities Superhuman Strength: He has always possessed some degree of superhuman strength, the limits of which have varied at times due to various levels of exertion. During his teens, he was able to lift approximately 1 ton. After mutating his simian form, and after this mutation eventually stabilized, his strength was increased to the point where he could lift about 10 tons, which was sufficient to smash through a brick wall with a single punch and to tie an iron barbell into a knot. Superhuman Speed: He can run and move at speeds that are slightly beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. He can run at speeds up to 40 miles an hour over short distances, particularly if he runs on all fours. Superhuman Stamina: His highly advanced musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than that of an ordinary human. He can exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. Superhuman Durability: His bodily tissues are harder and more resistant to certain types of injuries than the bodies of normal humans. His physiology can withstand great impact forces, though he can be injured by many types of conventional weapons such as standard firearms and bladed weapons. However, he can withstand physical impacts, such as falling from several stories or being physically struck by many super-humanly strong beings that would either severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no discomfort. Superhuman Agility: His agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Like some of his other powers, his agility has varied at times due to ongoing and subsequent mutations. While in his simian form, he has the agility of a great ape combined with the acrobatic prowess of an Olympic level gymnast. He can walk a tightrope or a slack rope as easily as most people can walk on a sidewalk. He can also walk on his hands for many hours, or perform a complicated sequence of gymnastic stunts such as flips, rolls, and springs. He can easily match or top any Olympic record in gymnastics. Superhuman Dexterity: He can perform many tasks with his feet as easily as a human could do with his hands. His manual and pedal dexterity are so great that he can write using both hands at once or tie knots in rope with his toes. Regenerative Healing Factor: His metabolism enables him to repair mild to moderate injuries much faster than a normal human. For instance, he can recover from minor ailments, such as a severe cold or fever, within a few hours. More severe injuries, like broken bones, can heal within a few days, whereas normal humans might take many weeks or even months. Super-humanly Acute Senses: Evan possesses enhanced, acute senses that are comparable to those of certain animals, enabling him to see and hear distant objects more clearly than a normal human, and identify and track someone purely by scent. Pheromones: Evan has the ability to secrete pheromones to attract members of both sexes. Fangs: He possesses elongated canines that he can use, if he chooses to do so, as effective weapons in close quarter combat situations.Due to their natural edge, coupled with his strength, are sufficient to rend most conventional materials including flesh, wood, stone, and even some types of metals. Dominion: Since the Cataclysm, Evan has exhibited the ability to mentally command the will of primates and simian creatures. Relationships Relationships ----